Esfumaçado
by aposentada
Summary: Quinze anos depois do fim da guerra, Hermione e Pansy se reencontram. Oneshot.


**Título**: Esfumaçado  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Yuri - Drama/Romance - PG  
**Ship**: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson  
**Resumo**: Quinze anos depois do fim da guerra, Hermione e Pansy se reencontram. Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer**: Não, nada me pertence. Eu juro!  
**N/A1**: Betagem by Ptyx.

**Esfumaçado**

Ela abriu a porta e entrou no recinto esfumaçado e escuro.

Hermione Granger nunca fora a um pub antes, mas chamou a atenção da maioria dos presentes assim que entrou. Em contraponto com o ambiente jovem, colorido e irresponsável que impregnava o local, seu rosto sério e penteado austero. Estava vestida de preto dos pés à cabeça, causando a forte impressão a todos os que a viam de que se encontrava em estado de luto – e, de fato, ela estava.

Ainda não podia acreditar que a pessoa com poder suficiente para derrotar Voldemort, alguém destinado a sobreviver a um ataque de um mago das trevas quando criança, alguém que arriscara muitas vezes sua própria vida para salvá-la, tivesse sido derrotado por algo tão ordinário – o fumo. Ele havia sido enterrado há apenas algumas horas, e a constatação de que agora Harry estava realmente morto, e não apenas inconsciente, numa cama da enfermaria, ainda não havia sido completamente absorvido por ela, mas o choque havia sido suficiente para deixá-la num estado semelhante ao catatônico, distante e atônita enquanto vagava sem rumo certo pelas ruas de Londres, até... até chegar ali.

O burburinho quanto a sua chegada já diminuíra. As pessoas agora estavam mais concentradas em suas próprias conversas, em suas piadas, em suas ofensas. Em suas próprias vidas.

Agora ela precisava sentar-se. Também necessitava de uma bebida. Realmente.

Vagou pelo bar, lançando um olhar desinteressado a um estranho aqui e ali, recebendo alguns olhares de volta. Parou por um momento em sua solitária travessia pelo pub para colocar uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo encaracolado de volta atrás da orelha e para evitar desabar do sapato – amaldiçoou por alguns segundos os saltos-plataforma. Voltou a correr seus olhos pela extensão do pub, mas antes que voltasse a andar, estancou.

Havia visto.

A apenas três metros, a outra estava sentada, solitária, numa mesa para dois. Impecável e elegante em seu tailleur preto como seus cabelos, cortados em desalinho bem curto. Não se podia dizer que era bela, mas certamente tinha classe.

Seu ar esnobe parecia empestear o ambiente ao seu redor, seu salto agulha fazendo um ruído fino quando se chocava contra a madeira do chão, num movimento inconscientemente calculado. Seus olhos inconstantes percorriam a sala e, segundos depois, se chocaram com os da ex-colega de escola.

Não houve nenhuma reação de imediato. Depois, a figura que estava sentada soltou uma risada aguda, mas que pouco se destacou contra o barulho da massa de conversas do ambiente. Seu ar ligeiramente cruel pareceu crescer. Seus olhos afunilaram-se.

Pansy Parkinson.

Fez um sinal como os dedos para que Hermione se aproximasse. E foi o que a outra fez. A ex-sonserina olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, como para se checar o que havia mudado em quase quinze anos.

"- Sente-se, Granger. Está parecendo uma grandessíssima idiota aí em pé."

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira e olhou o cinzeiro cheio de restos de cigarro. Pansy pediu dois uísques para um garçom que passava. Logo que chegaram, empurrou um para Hermione. Ela não bebeu.

"- Vamos, beba. Eu juro que não está envenenado" – gracejou. Fez uma pausa antes de concluir.– "Estou curiosa. Por que está vestida assim? Parece que saiu de um enterro."

Hermione demorou alguns instantes e um relutante gole na bebida para responder.

"- De fato, eu saí de um enterro."

Pansy levantou sutilmente a sobrancelha direita.

"- Ah, claro. Pottinho. Eu lamento."

Hermione não ouviu nada parecido com consternação na voz dela. Tomou outro gole do uísque ligeiramente trêmula. Pansy acendeu um cigarro.

"- Não sabe como é perder alguém, não é, Parkinson? Você nunca teve alguém." – a outra foi surpreendida no meio de seu ato de expirar a fumaça pela boca.

"- Ah, por Merlin, Granger. Eu a convidei para sentar na _minha _mesa e termos uma conversa civilizada como duas adultas, e não para você despejar sua fúria em mim."

Hermione jamais vira Parkinson como um tom tão sério. Ficou calada.

"- E, para a sua informação, eu perdi muitas pessoas."

"- Sério?" – Levantou as sobrancelhas numa débil tentativa de parecer sarcástica. – "Quem?"

"- Meus pais na guerra. Minha irmã caçula de doença. Minha tia assassinada. Blaise também, em Azkaban. E Draco." – Quando pronunciou o último nome, uma nuvem de tristeza passou pelos seus olhos.

"- _Malfoy_?"

Pansy cruzou as pernas debaixo na mesa e deu mais uma tragada no cigarro.

"- É. Não sabia?"

"- Não."

Pansy deu um muxoxo.

"- Ano passado." – disse secamente. – "E não precisa dizer que lamenta, porque eu sei que é mentira" - acrescentou antes que Hermione abrisse a boca.

Hermione observou rapidamente seu copo de uísque pela metade. Era verdade, ela não lamentava nem um pouco que Malfoy tivesse morrido. O ressentimento era forte demais. Ainda que ele tivesse se voltado para o lado da Ordem. E seria a mesma coisa com Parkinson, quando ela morresse. Se Hermione chegasse a _saber_ que ela tinha morrido.

Havia alguma coisa mais forte que ressentimento ali.

"- Eu gostaria de saber porque é assim." – desejou em voz alta.

Pansy virou-se para ela.

"- O quê?"

"- Estava pensando em voz alta."

"- Diga."

Era uma ordem, não um pedido.

"- É verdade, eu não lamento por Malfoy."

Pansy deu os ombros.

"- Eu sabia."

"- Eu estava pensando por que é assim."

"- Diga o que está pensando em _inglês_, por favor."

"- Queria entender por que há tanto ódio entre nós."

Pansy ficou em silêncio por um instante. Amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro, pensativamente.

"- Você quer saber quando começou?"

"- Em parte, sim."

A outra pensou mais alguns instantes enquanto tomava um gole da sua bebida.

"- Acho que sempre foi assim."

"- Não, eu acho que não. Começou em algum ponto."

"- Você sempre me odiou, pelo que eu saiba."

"- Eu nunca gostei de você porque achava que você não gostava de _mim_."

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar. Pansy descruzou as pernas.

"- Que interessante."

"- Porque você me odiava?"

"- Talvez porque a regra geral é que sonserinos e grifinórios se detestem mutuamente. Não se misturem. Como água e óleo."

Hermione bebericou seu uísque, contrafeita. Estava olhando para a mesa quando começou o temporal. No início, era apenas uma chuva fraca. Depois, começaram os raios, e as gotas pesadas que batiam contra o vidro das janelas sobressaltavam algumas pessoas. Minutos depois, só se via gente entrando encharcada no bar.

Nesse tempo, elas não trocaram uma só palavra. Parkinson apagou o cigarro, acendeu outro, apagou. Pediu outros dois uísques. Acendeu outro cigarro. Hermione não pôde deixar de reparar como seu maço estava quase vazio. Sentiu uma estranha dor no peito.

"- Eu não fui completamente honesta."

Ela levantou os olhos e encarou Pansy. A mão que segurava o cigarro tremia. Pela primeira vez, ela pareceu um pouco bêbada. Conjeturou quantos uísques já não teria bebido.

"- Como...?"

"- Eu não odiava você. Era... era..." – parecia ter dificuldade em encontrar a palavra certa – "... diferente." – Fez um breve silêncio e pousou a mão na mesa. – "Um enigma com todos aqueles livros e aquele jeito irritante. Um maldito rato de biblioteca." – Deu outra tragada e tossiu. – "De uma estranha forma, fascinante."

Hermione inclinou-se para frente.

"- Por que está me falando isso?"

"- Não sei. Não tenho noção de nada após nove copos de álcool." – Deu um meio sorriso amarelo. A outra ficou tentada a sorrir também.

"- Está bêbada. Eu sabia."

Pansy fez um gesto com a mão e apagou o cigarro. Pegou o maço para fumar outro, mas pareceu desistir. Jogou-o de volta na bolsa.

"- O que é que você não sabe?"

Hermione bebeu um grande gole de seu segundo uísque.

"- Muita coisa. Eu não sei o futuro."

"- Também não sabe das minhas cartas."

Ela virou a cabeça para encarar a outra, com uma velocidade que fez com que uma mecha de cabelo caísse. Ela colocou-a para trás da orelha, num gesto automático; sequer percebeu direito o que estava fazendo.

"- Cartas? Poemas? Não sabia desse seu lado artístico, Parkinson."

"- Você não sabe de muitas coisas sobre mim. E não são poemas, para sua informação."

"- São o quê?"

"- Cartas" – respondeu Pansy simplesmente, puxando o copo mais para perto.

O temporal pareceu intensificar-se. Hermione olhou para o teto, quase esperando que ele desabasse na sua cabeça.

"- Eram sobre você, sabe."

Encararam-se. Pansy parecia muito sóbria agora.

"- Eu?"

"- Divagações, digamos assim." – Fez uma pausa, constrangida. – "Espero que entenda."

Um garçom tropeçou a poucos metros dali, caindo com estrépito no chão. Pansy virou-se para olhar, com um certo prazer pela desgraça alheia. Quando virou-se de novo, alguns segundos depois, teria se assustado com o olhar de Hermione, se já não esperasse aquilo.

Pensou se a incompreensão não seria o pior defeito da espécie humana.

"- Não pode ser." – Queria gritar, mas tudo o que saiu da garganta foi um fraco sussurro.

Pansy confirmou com a cabeça.

"- É."

Hermione abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, sentindo-se tonta. Empurrou para longe o copo de bebida.

"- E as cartas... onde elas..."

"- Nunca foram entregues e nunca serão. Queimei. Entenda..." – inclinou-se para frente perigosamente; a outra imediatamente encostou-se na cadeira – "... eu nunca desejei isso." – Uma pausa. - "E acho que não é exatamente o que você está pensando. Eu não me apaixonei loucamente por você. Foi apenas uma... obsessão."

Hermione ruborizou-se.

"- Ah... bem... eu achei que..."

"- Eu sei o que pensou, tola grifinória." – Fez um gesto rápido para pegar o copo de Hermione e bebeu o resto num gole só. – "E, sabe, mesmo que eu estivesse apaixonada, quinze anos teriam esfriado isso, não?"

Suas pernas se tocaram acidentalmente por debaixo da mesa. Parkinson não pareceu incomodada; com seu olhar intenso, quase a desafiava a não se mexer.

E Hermione não se mexeu, embora seu rosto pegasse fogo e uma peculiar sensação se instalasse perto do baixo ventre.

"- Acho que sim." – Pansy sorriu, vitoriosa, mas Hermione não havia terminado – "Mas algumas coisas nunca morrem. Podem perder a intensidade, mas vai estar sempre ali. Sempre" – completou.

O sorriso pareceu murchar. A perna se afastou.

"- Você gostaria que eu estivesse apaixonada por você?"

"- Não" – a resposta veio sem hesitação. – "Nunca daria certo."

"- Mas aí você já está presumindo a idéia de um _relacionamento_, Granger. Eu perguntei se você gostaria que eu estivesse _apaixonada_ por você."

Silêncio. O temporal pareceu diminuir de intensidade, como se estivesse interessado em ouvir a resposta.

"- Não sei."

Pansy levantou as sobrancelhas.

"- Não sabe?"

Hermione olhou para o lado, desconfortável.

"- Você me deixa perturbada, Parkinson. E você me falou essas coisas, e agora..."

Um garçom passou rapidamente para recolher os copos vazios e o cinzeiro sujo. Demorou um pouco para que elas percebessem que o estabelecimento estava fechando. A chuva diminuía.

"- Você sempre foi uma indefinição." – Lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos sem que ela percebesse. _Algumas coisas nunca morrem. _Talvez ela, outra vez, tivesse razão.

"- Sempre fui uma esquisita por trás dos livros."

Pansy fez um gesto de negação veemente com a cabeça.

"- Não, não é. Você é apenas uma pessoa peculiar." – Num rompante, pegou as mãos dela e as ergueu, tremendo – "E, meu Deus, você teria dado uma excelente pianista."

Uma suave carícia se fez ali, unhas opacas pareceram brilhar por um segundo quando roçaram em mãos franzinas e trêmulas. Mas foi apenas durante um segundo. Depois, tudo voltou à fumaça. Largou as mãos e se levantou, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo.

"- Porque eu daria uma excelente pianista?"

"- Seus dedos são longos e finos. Elegantes."

"- Eu não sabia que você..."

"- Tocava piano?"

Pansy pegou a bolsa, ríspida, sem encarar a outra.

"- É. Eu não conhecia esse lado seu."

Jogou uma nota de dinheiro na mesa e olhou direto nos olhos castanhos. Foi quando Hermione percebeu que ela estava chorando.

"- Você não conhece muitos lados meus. E acho que jamais conhecerá... _Hermione_."

Virou-se. Ela sabia que aquilo seria uma despedida definitiva, mas não havia espaço para dizer mais nada, embora houvesse muito a ser dito. Mas as palavras a haviam traído.

Saiu pela porta, sem se importar com a chuva.

No pub, Hermione olhava para algumas cinzas de cigarro que haviam ficado na mesa.

Ela havia compreendido a estranha dor no peito.


End file.
